Fate Can Change
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Karin, kau tahu kalau kau adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanku. Tapi jangan lupa, kalau takdir bisa berubah, jika aku berhenti mencintaimu. First fic in this fandom. Alur kecepetan. Mind to RnR?


**-Fate Can Change-  
Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : MichiKarin, KazuHime  
WARNING : OOC, crack pair, rada gaje  
Summary : Karin, kau tahu kalau kau adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanku. Tapi jangan lupa, kalau takdir bisa berubah, jika aku berhenti mencintaimu.**

* * *

Michiru's POV

Pagi ini amat cerah, secerah hatiku yang sedang gembira, senang sekali, entah kenapa. Ah, memang setiap hari selalu begitu, kan? Aku memang suka tampil ceria daripada menunjukkan kesedihanku. Bagiku, melihat teman-temanku sedih itu amat menyakitkan, karena itu aku amat suka tersenyum dan juga melihat temanku bahagia.

Hari ini aku ditinggal berangkat oleh Kazune, Karin, dan Himeka (kami tinggal serumah loh!), karena tadi pagi aku ada urusan. Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tunggu, saat aku sampai di sekolah, aku melihat Karin yang sedang murung. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada masalah?

Deg.

Gadis itu, selalu membuatku sakit jika melihatnya murung begitu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan bertanya mengapa ia amat murung, padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja.

"Hanazono~!" panggilku sambil memeluknya.

"Micci, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda," tanggap Karin lesu.

"Hn, lemas sekali. Kau kenapa, Hanazono?"

"Tak apa, Micci."

Hn. Ini aneh. Karin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka murung. Ku lihat di sebrang mejanya, Kazune. Sama, laki-laki bermata biru itu pun sedang murung, namun mungkin tak semua orang menyadarinya, karena wajahnya memang selalu cool begitu, kan? Aku jadi teringat, kemarin malam, pulang berkencan dengan Kazune, Karin jadi agak lesu.

"Kazune~!" panggilku sambil memeluknya juga.

"Hei, hei, menjauhlah, Nishikiori," katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau dan Hanazono murung?"

"Kami... putus..."

"Hn? Putus..." aku memandang kakiku.

Pantas saja Karin jadi semurung itu, ternyata mereka berdua putus. Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat Himeka yang baru saja masuk kelas sambil membawa kertas tugas bersama dengan Miyon. Tentu saja tak lama kemudian Yuki mendekati Miyon, Kazune yang melihat itu pun entah mengapa jadi mendengus sebal. Mungkin iri.

Akhirnya daripada suasana semakin memanas, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Himeka, Yuki, dan Miyon. Yah, sebenarnya aku jadi ikut sedih melihat Karin dan Kazune yang murung, tapi aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa? Sepertinya aku memang lemah kalau soal percintaan.

End Michiru's POV

* * *

Karin's POV

Pulang sekolah, aku menendang-nendang sebuah kaleng di taman sekolah. Rasanya kesal sekali kemarin sore Kazune memutuskan hubungan kami seenaknya. Huh! Mengapa semudah itu ia mencampakkanku dan berkata kalau ia tak menyukaiku lagi?

-Flashback-

Sore hari, selesai kencan dengan Kazune, seperti biasa aku dan dia menatap matahari terbenam di jembatan, tempat pertama kami, err, bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja Kazune memelukku dengan erat, dan aku hanya bisa tersipu.

"Gomen, Karin."

"Ada apa, Kazune?"

"Karin, kau tahu kalau kau adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanku..." jelas Kazune, entah apa maksudnya.

"Ya, lalu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tapi jangan lupa, kalau takdir bisa berubah, jika aku berhenti mencintaimu."

Deg.

Kata-kata Kazune cukup untuk membuatku berhenti bernafas sebentar, seolah dunia tak berputar, dan takkan ada lagi hari esok. Apa maksud perkataannya? Berhenti mencintaiku?

"Gomen, Karin."

"Jadi, kita putus?" aku melepaskan pelukan Kazune, mencoba menyimpulkan apa maksudnya.

"Hhh," Kazune mengangguk perlahan, menatapku menyesal, "Aku mencintai Himeka."

"Aku harap jika kalian jadian, kalian akan bahagia."

"Arigato, Karin," Kazune tersenyum, manis sekali.

Dan, akhirnya itulah akhir hubungan kami. Entah, aku merasa bahwa hari ini tak ada, dan juga kenyataan bahwa aku dan Kazune sudah putus itu hanya mimpi.

-End Of Flashback-

Aku menendang-nendang kaleng lagi, lalu duduk di pinggir air mancur dekat sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang, sepertinya dia laki-laki, bertubuh tegap, tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari Kazune, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam. Jin Kuga.

"Karin," sapanya.

"Hai, Jin," jawabku.

"Sejak tadi di sekolah, sepertinya kau murung terus?" tanya Jin padaku.

"Ah? Tidak kok! Lihatlah, aku senang! Aku amat senang!" aku bergaya lincah menutupi kesedihanku.

"Hihihi... Kau memang bersemangat. Karin."

"Hehehe..." aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya, kau... putus dengan Kazune, ya?" tanya Jin padaku, sukses membuatku memperlihatkan wajah sedihku.

"Begitulah."

"Karin, setelah ini, lihatlah aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Karin," kata Jin sambil meemgang tanganku.

"Jin."

"Maaf membuatmu makin bingung, tapi aku hanya berharap."

"Tak apa. Hahaha..." aku mencoba tertawa.

"Nah, maaf Karin, aku ada pemotretan."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Jin pergi. Aku sendirian lagi di taman air mancur ini. Padahal biasanya ada senior Kirika atau si anak berkaca mata. Tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri juga, jadi ku pikir, ini bagus.

"Hanazono," panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Pasti Michiru.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil menoleh. Ya, itu Michiru.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Rasanya aneh melihat kau sendiri, tak bersama Kazune."

"Hahaha... Biasakanlah kalau begitu."

"Ya, aku jadi bingung kenapa Kazune memutuskan gadis secantik dan sebaik kau, Hanazono."

Aku menatap Michiru, cowok tinggi pemilik warna mata berbeda satu sama lain itu balik menatapku. Entah mengapa melihatnya aku jadi tenang dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Memeluk Michiru.

Bruk.

Michiru terhuyung sedikit ke belakang saat tiba-tiba aku memeluknya dengan erat. Entah mengapa, dipelukannya aku malah jadi merasa nyaman. Perlahan, ia memelukku juga, membelai rambutku yang selalu ku kuncir dua rapi.

"Aku siap kalau kau ingin menumpahkan kekesalanmu dan kesedihanmu, Hanazono."

"Micci..."

Aku tak dapat bercerita apapun padanya, hanya dapat menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan Michiru. Michiru. Hangat sekali. Rasanya hatiku sedikit lebih tenang ketika aku dapat menangis dalam pelukannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, mungkin mataku sudah membengkak. Aku tak perduli. Aku lega sekarang. Ku tatap Michiru dengan kedua mata hijauku.

"Sudah lega, ng, Karin?"

"Hihihi... Rasanya lucu kalau kau memanggilku begitu," aku berusaha tertawa kecil, meski suaraku terdengar serak.

"Kau cantik."

"Ya?"

"Aku bilang, kau cantik, Karin."

"Hn," aku tersipu.

"Tapi lebih cantik kalau kau tersenyum," Michiru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku.

Kembali rasa hangat menjalari pipiku, aku tak tahu apa mungkin itu efek dari Michiru yang memegang pipiku atau apalah, tapi jujur, aku senang dan merasa tenang. Namun, selanjutnya membuatku gelisah, Michiru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, semakin lama semakin dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku.

Panik, aku menutup mataku, tak ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Lama, menit itu terasa seperti jam. Akhirnya ku rasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahiku, dan aku pun dapat menghela nafas lega.

End Karin's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Michiru tertawa kecil melihat wajah Karin yang panik hingga gadis itu menatap matanya. Setelah tahu kalau Michiru hanya mengecup dahinya lembut, Karin membuka matanya dan melihat Michiru yang tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Nah, Karin, kalau kau butuh orang untuk kau peluk lagi, panggil aku saja ya," Michiru mengacak rambut Karin.

"Itu kalau aku ingat ya," jawab Karin.

"Harus ingat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku menyukai Karin, dan aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang merebutmu."

"Micci," Karin tertegun sejenak. Tadi Jin, sekarang Michiru.

"Bercanda kok. Hehehe..." Michiru tertawa.

"Kau ini, Micci."

Michiru tersenyum lagi, lalu berdiri, ia memang tampak dewasa karena memang berbeda satu tahun lebih tua daripada Kazune, Karin, Himeka, Jin, dan yang lainnya. Karin pun akhirnya ikut berdiri sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Haaah, tapi pasti berat, ya? Kita kan tinggal serumah. Kau, Kazune, Himeka, dan aku," Michiru memandang langit sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku.

"Hnn? Aku..."

"Sudahlah! Pulang, yuk!"

Karin's POV

Michiru menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut, lembut sekali, beda dengan Kazune yang lebih sering memarahiku dan kasar padaku. Kemudian, kami pun berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah.

Di jalan, Michiru membelikanku es krim, katanya, es krim itu kan dingin, jadi mungkin itu juga bisa mendinginkan hatiku. Hihihi... Ada-ada saja dia. Lalu, kami pun lanjut berjalan sambil memakan es krim masing-masing.

End Karin's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Sampai di rumah...

"Tadaima."

Pluk.

Es krim Karin yang tinggal sedikit lagi terjatuh di lantai, Michiru lebih baik karena masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tentu saja pemandangan di depan mereka membuat baik Karin maupun Michiru terkejut. Kazune dan Himeka sedang berciuman di dekat tangga, dengan posisi Kazune menindih Himeka.

"Hn, seharusnya kalau tak mau dilihat, kau tak melakukannya di sini kan, Kazune?" tanya Michiru.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kalian akan pulang," Kazune bangkit dan menolong Himeka bangun juga.

Karin membuang muka, rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi, apakah cukup waktu untuk menahan tangisnya itu, lalu naik ke kamarnya untuk menangis sepuasnya? Mungkin cukup. Karin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari ke atas, menuju ke kamarnya. Di kamar, Karin melempar barang-barangnya entah ke mana, lalu melompat naik ke tempat tidur.

Selanjutnya, Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya di temani Nyaken-kucing Karin-di kamarnya. Mata Karin mungkin akan membengkak karena terus-terusan menangis, Karin tahu ini payah dan ia bukanlah tipe perempuan lemah yang selalu saja hanya bisa menangis. Tapi hatinya terlalu sakit.

Tok tok tok.

"Aku masuk ya, Hanazono," suara Michiru yang kembali memanggil Karin dengan nama belakangnya.

Meski tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Michiru tetap masuk ke dalam kamar Karin. Masih dengan senyumnya, Michiru mendekati Karin, duduk di sisi tempat tidur gadis manis itu.

"Kau marah?"

Karin menggeleng, lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, kepalanya menunduk. Michiru kembali membawa Karin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja Kazune. Melihatmu murung, aku jadi ikut sedih."

"Micci..."

Dering handphone Michiru membuat keheningan dalam kamar itu terpecah, dan Michiru pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi..."

"Hn, jadi aku harus ke Inggris, ya? Baiklah, mungkin secepatnya aku akan ke sana. Arigato."

Pip. Telepon terputus dan saat Michiru menengok, ternyata Karin sudah memandangnya dengan amat penasaran. Michiru tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lucu."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, mungkin. Kenapa? Tenang saja, takkan lama kok. Kan ada Kazune, Himeka, dan Jin."

"Kau bilang aku hanya boleh menangis di pelukanmu!"

"Hm? Jadi kau menganggap itu serius."

"Jadi itu bercanda?" Karin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ti-ti-tidak kok. Hihihi... Aishiteru, Karin."

"Aku tak tahu ini terlalu cepat atau tidak. Aishiteru yo, Micci."

Michiru tersenyum lagi, lalu menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Pelukan Michiru selalu terasa hangat untuk Karin. Takdir memang bisa berubah kan? Siapa sangka Karin malah jatuh ke pelukan Michiru?

* * *

Gaje ya? Maksa banget deh menurut Cha. Hehehe... Karin juga di sini serius, berasa OOC banget. Jadi terlalu cengeng gitu. Terus-terus, enak banget jadi Karin, putus dari Kazune, tinggal pilih Jin atau Micci.

Mind to RnR, readers? *puppy eyes*


End file.
